


Song of the Nabateans

by Tyrux



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Family, Gen, Nabatea (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrux/pseuds/Tyrux
Summary: “I’m tired,” the girl stated solemnly. “You promised to…” she paused, letting out a yawn of her own. “You promised to sing me a lullaby!”
Relationships: Rhea & Sothis (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Song of the Nabateans

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for [Scores of Heroes](https://twitter.com/feostzine), a Fire Emblem OST zine. Enjoy!

“The lands northeast are yet scarred and barren. Many who dwelled there have now perished.”

“I bring similar news from the west. Fódlan heals… slowly.”

A young girl tiptoed across weathered stones, pale-white ends of her dress billowing behind her as she slipped through the side entrance into the throne room proper.

“I will see these lands mended, yet the task will be yours alone before long. My time here grows…” The woman upon the throne trailed off into a yawn, her voice echoing through the hall.

The girl skidded to a halt atop the dais, green eyes shining upwards impatiently as she tugged at the end of a white ribbon.

The woman looked down to her, smiling serenely. “Yes, sweet child?”

“I’m tired,” the girl stated solemnly. “You promised to…” she paused, letting out a yawn of her own. “You promised to sing me a lullaby!”

Reaching a hand down, the woman gently ran her fingers through the girl’s verdant hair. “Your siblings have come a very long way to speak to me, dear child. Perhaps you should see Noa while you wait for me.”

The girl frowned, nodding her head slowly. “And then you’ll sing me a lullaby?”

Her mother dipped her head in kind. “And then I will sing you a lullaby.”

The girl turned away, eyes widening as though noticing the room’s other occupants for the first time. “Noa! Aubin!”

The shorter of the two grinned jovially, stumbling back as she leaped into his arms. “It is good to see you, little sister. Have you grown taller since last we met?”

“Mmhm!” she said, shaking her head fervently. “You’ll have to call me big sister soon!”

“Ah,” Aubin chuckled. “I suppose we will see about that.”

She dropped to the ground and turned as Noa kneeled to her eye level. “Hello, Seiros,” she said with a smile. “We saw your garden along the riverbank as we landed. Why don’t you take me there while they finish up?”

Seiros’s eyes lit up, and she hopped off the dais. “Okay! But you have to race me there, and Moralta says I’m really fast.”

A playful glint shone in Noa’s eyes. “Moralta has yet to race me. You’ll need a head start.” Noa turned back, nodding her head to Aubin then looking to the throne.

“Farewell, Mother.”

Sothis smiled back. “Farewell for now, dear child.”

“Bye, Mother!” Seiros called from the arched exit. “Come on, Noa! I can show you my white lilies– oh, and that fruit you really like–”

* * *

Seiros rolled onto her back, wriggling deeper into her bedding as she stared expectantly at the door. At last, the familiar form of her mother bent low as she stepped into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. 

“Did you enjoy your evening?” she murmured, combing one hand through her hair.

The motion tickled the tip of her ear, and Seiros giggled softly. “Mhm! Tomorrow, we’re going to get Moralta and Begalta and Uko, and race through the sky to–” she cut off, letting out a toothy yawn, “to see who’s the fastest.”

“I see,” Mother hummed. “And who do you think will be the fastest?”

“Me,” Seiros said. “I’m the sky dragon, so those are the rules.”

Her mother laughed softly, and a contented silence hung for several moments.

“Mother?” Seiros yawned, blinking back sleep.

“Yes, sweet child?”

“The fighting’s over now. And the humans are almost better again, right? So you’ll have time to sing me a lullaby every night.”

Her mother smiled serenely, though her eyes shone with a strange light.

“Every night.”

* * *

Rhea awoke slowly, a small smile crossing her face as her eyes adjusted to the dim light.

A pleasant dream. Those had grown more common, these days.

Though, if not a nightmare, what _had_ stirred her this early?

Slipping into a white robe as she stood, Rhea crossed the modest bedroom swiftly into the hall. One door hung ajar, and peering inside confirmed it—a ruffled, empty bed. Intuition, then.

From there, it wasn’t difficult to pick up the trail—the cottage wasn’t particularly sprawling, not like Garreg Mach. At least she had the sense to close the door behind her—a sense she’d lacked in her own youth.

So very much had changed, since those days.

The river, she was pleased to note, still reflected the starscape above Zanado as beautifully as ever.

Rhea took a seat along its bank, taking care to avoid the budding greenery. The young girl at her side started, verdant gaze jumping up from the starlit waters.

“Mother!”

“Aschere,” Rhea murmured, draping one arm around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry for sneaking out, I was just…” she trailed off. “Restless, I guess.”

Rhea dipped her head. “It’s quite alright. When…”

Aschere looked up at her curiously, flicking one ear.

“When I could not sleep…” she began slowly, running her fingers through Aschere’s hair. “My mother would sing me a lullaby. The last song of the Nabateans.” Her gaze turned wistful for a moment, distant.

“I’d like to hear it,” Aschere yawned as she leaned her head against Rhea’s shoulder. “If– if that’s alright with you, I mean.” Silence hung for a moment, and she tilted her head—green eyes wide. “Please?”

Rhea smiled. _There_ was that spark of impishness

“Of course, sweet child.”

And she sang.

_“In time’s flow, see the glow…”_

_“Of flames ever burning bright.”_

_“On the swift, river’s drift…”_

_“Broken memories alight.”_

Slumped into her embrace, her daughter slept soundly—bathed in the light of the stars.


End file.
